Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A certain image forming apparatus can combine a form image with a document image and output an image after combination.
Furthermore, there is provided an image forming apparatus that rotates the form image such that directions of a page image and the form image match every page of the document image.